


just a little bit (and maybe a little more)

by renjaebot (renvly)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Begging, Drabble and a Half, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Situational Humiliation, Teasing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renvly/pseuds/renjaebot
Summary: he knows what jungwoo is thinking, what any alpha would think in their situation: that jaehyun is being nice, that he doesn't want to commit to being knotted by an alpha during the peak of their rut.but that'sexactlywhat jaehyun wants to happen right now.





	just a little bit (and maybe a little more)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lu_woo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/gifts).



> i hope you're happy allison >;(

jaehyun feels a pleasurable tingle travel up his spine and through his muscles like an electrical shock each time he feels jungwoo’s knot press against his hole as he's fucked face-first into the mattress. it never pushes past his rim, to jaehyun's displeasure, only teases and stretches him the slightest bit as the muscle barely breaches him. he knows what jungwoo is thinking, what any alpha would think in their situation: that jaehyun is being nice, that he doesn't want to commit to being knotted by an alpha in the peak of their rut.

but that's _exactly_ what jaehyun wants to happen right now.

it hadn't come up when they talked it through some half hour ago, when jaehyun came home to their warm apartment smelling unusually musky, met by jungwoo's predatory gaze pinning him to the spot from the living room. perhaps it was selfish of jaehyun, to offer himself to the alpha under the guise of “help,” when he really only saw this as his chance to finally experience something he's only ever dreamed about. jaehyun reasoned with himself that his selfishness could be overlooked at least a bit, considering jungwoo refused to even let his knot slip inside, not even a little bit. he knows jungwoo is only being polite, understands that knotting someone without permission is rude and a douche move in its simplest of forms, but _god_ , jaehyun just wishes for the alpha to let go and really use jae for all he was worth.

he had only gone as far to explain he was okay with being dominated when jungwoo voiced worry on the beta's behalf, embarrassed enough by that small admission alone. he could feel his stomach churn in shame at the thought of telling his roommate of all people he had a knotting kink, let alone _asking_ him to indulge jaehyun in such pleasures.

however, he can feel his impatience boiling in the form of arousal, his cock hard and precum pearling at the tip, and he knows his self control is slipping each time he feels that teasing burn.

“ _come on_ ,” he breathes out, hushed and barely a whisper. jungwoo’s pace doesn't even stutter, fucking into jaehyun at a rough pace with a hand between his back dimples and the other keeping his hips as still as they can be. jaehyun whimpers when he feels jungwoo’s knot tease his entrance a little more as the pace becomes a little sloppier.

“come on,” he says again, voice shaking. “please?”

jungwoo slows but doesn't stop. “what?” he sounds breathless, his voice rough with sex, and jaehyun feels his cock throb at the low, erotic rumble.

he keeps his face buried in the pillow as shame prickles over his shoulders and back. he isn't sure if he feels exposed or hidden in their current position, but jaehyun doesn't forget to thank god that jungwoo can't see his face right now. “please, do it,” he stammers.

“do what?” jaehyun hates that jungwoo is genuinely confused, and not just teasing him.

“kn--” jaehyun takes a deep breath. “knot me. p-please.”

jungwoo doesn't respond immediately and jaehyun feels like crying in embarrassment, the request hanging thick in the air between them.

“it would hurt.”

there's no judgement in his tone, just care and… confusion. jaehyun doesn't dwell on it, already ashamed enough as is.

he swallows and nods his head in response. “i know. i--i like it…”

the hand on jaehyun's hip tightens its hold on him and the beta whimpers. jungwoo doesn't say anything for a long moment, and his grip doesn't loosen when he finally speaks. “you're sure it's what you want?”

the alpha rocks gently inside jaehyun and he mewls, nodding his head jerkily. he stops breathing when jungwoo finally, _finally_ pushes some of his knot past jaehyun's rim and that delicious burn goes straight to his cock. jungwoo is quick to pull back, though, and jaehyun whines when the alpha pulls out completely.

jungwoo rests his cock between jaehyun’s asscheeks, his hands pushing them together as he fucks them slowly, his knot dragging roughly over the beta's fluttering hole. jaehyun's grip on the pillow tightens and he holds down a groan.

“you want my knot?” jungwoo asks breathlessly. jaehyun can only whimper and push back into the motion in response, and jungwoo sighs in pleasure. “you’re sure you want it? it's big, i don't know if you can take it.” the rough, dominant edge of jungwoo's voice has jaehyun whimpering with impatience and shame.

a particularly loud and pathetic mewl slips past the beta’s lips when the younger presses his swollen knot between his cheeks and keeps it there. “you feel it? how big it is?” jaehyun moans into the pillow because, fuck _yes_ , he can feel jungwoo’s enormous knot throbbing against his ass, and jaehyun's never felt more aroused in his life. “you want it?”

“ _yes_ ,” jaehyun chokes out. “yes, please, i want it.”

“ _fuck_ ,” jungwoo grits out and thrusts between jaehyun’s cheeks once more before pulling away, jaehyun whimpering at the loss. “turn over for me, baby.”

jaehyun whimpers again, presses his face into the pillow and stays put, embarrassment eating him from the inside out, and jungwoo's sudden power over him isn't helping.

the beta feels warmth radiate against his back and hot breath fan against cheek as jungwoo leans over to whisper in his ear: “come on, i wanna see you. wanna see your pretty face when i knot you.” jaehyun’s cock throbs _hard_ , precum dripping from the head and pooling onto the sheet. “will you let me?”

jaehyun’s hips buck forward in response and he moans unabashed at the idea of jungwoo staring him down while he takes a knot-- _his_ thick knot.

_fuck._

“ _mm-hmm_ ,” he whimpers, voice high and strung out. jaehyun vibrates with anticipation of the younger’s next move now that he's been given a green light.

jaehyun feels two gentle taps on his right hip. “on your back.” it's soft, gentle, and jaehyun shivers at the natural duality jungwoo holds within himself, snapping from power hungry to tender and caring quick enough to give jaehyun whiplash.

the beta turns over gracelessly, flopping onto his side and pushing up the bed with his heels as jungwoo settles between his legs. jaehyun avoids looking at him, too flustered for his own good and shame coursing through his veins, straight to his cock. jungwoo tilts his jaw and jaehyun is forced to stare into the alpha's dark eyes, however, arousal and possession swimming in them, and he can feel himself flush down to his chest.

“it's okay,” jungwoo murmurs, startlingly tender and controlled for an alpha in rut. jaehyun doesn't realize he's trembling until jungwoo rubs his side to calm him down. “i've got you, jae. you're okay.”

it feels achingly intimate the way jungwoo stares down at the beta with more care in his eyes than jaehyun's ever seen, and he swallows down anticipatory butterflies and nods his head. “okay,” he breathes out, most of his anxiety being replaced with a nervous excitement.

they hold eye contact until jungwoo starts pushing inside again, jaehyun tilting his head back and groaning the deeper he goes. he feels the knot touch his rim, but jungwoo pulls back before it can begin to fill jaehyun, pulling a distraught whimper from the elder. jungwoo fucks into jaehyun like he had before, rough yet slow and shallow, and the beta can't help but whine. he's so close to getting what he wants, what he _needs_ , but jungwoo keeps it just out of reach.

“come on.” jaehyun is quick to resort back to begging, the first layer of shame ripped away and allowing him to voice what he wants with more ease. “a-alpha, please,” he tries, voice weak. “i need it, please?”

jungwoo groans roughly, almost growls, and jae whimpers at the dominance in it, cock leaking precum onto his tummy. jungwoo still holds out on him, doesn't push the knot inside as they fuck and jaehyun is desperate at this point.

“don't tease, please, let me have it?” it all tumbles from jae's lips before he can stop it, whines woven between the words. “come on, please alpha? please, please, _please--_ ” his voice breaks off in a whimper when jungwoo brushes his fingertips delicately over his nipples, brushing them lazily as if he were exploring the beta's body, but jaehyun knows jungwoo better than that. _fucking tease_ , he mentally curses.

jaehyun’s control slips away along with any prior embarrassment the longer jungwoo fucks him this way, keeping his whole body on edge. _come on_ and _please_ bubble from his mouth until the words lose meaning and jae starts drooling a bit with anticipation of being knotted, strong thighs pressing tight against jungwoo's hips. jaehyun finds purchase in jungwoo's wrist where it cages him in and doesn't fight it when the alpha laces their fingers together. jungwoo groans lowly, kissing messily up the beta's neck, his pace getting messy again and jaehyun whimpers at each thrust.

jungwoo lifts his lips to the elder's ear and jae, mind clouded with sex, almost doesn't hear what he says: “relax, okay?”

jaehyun barely registers the words themselves, let alone the meaning behind them, when there's a stretching burn creeping up jaehyun’s lower back that only grows in intensity. his back arches and a surprised yelp jumps from his throat at the intrusion, because _fuck_ , jungwoo is _knotting him_.

jungwoo doesn't stop or pull out this time, pushing inside until the beta feels as if he's being split in half, and jaehyun _sobs._ he's fantasized about this for so long, and he can't help but feel so overwhelmed to the point that tears prick his eyes.

“ _big_.” jaehyun chokes around the syllable. “so big, so _full,_ _fuck--_ ”

“do you want me to stop?” jungwoo kisses his cheeks, squeezing his hand in an attempt to sooth. “we can stop, jae, is it too much?”

“ _no,_ don't stop,” jaehyun pleads in one rushed breath, desperation filling every inch of his existance. “i want it, please don't stop.”

jungwoo looks into jaehyun’s glossy eyes, searching for discomfort, and jaehyun flushes again at the intensity of his gaze.

“okay,” he settles. his tone softens tenfold, and jungwoo slowly inches the rest of his knot fully inside jaehyun, the elder's mouth falling open in a silent scream at being stretched to his limits. “it's okay, baby. i’ve got you, you're okay.” jungwoo brushes the tears off his cheeks as he gently rocks his hips, pulling pathetic moans from the beta's lips, murmuring, “alpha's got you.”

jaehyun keens and his cock throbs, the knot pulling on his rim and messaging his prostate with each small roll of jungwoo’s hips, and he swears he sees _stars_. jungwoo groans into the skin of jaehyun’s shoulder, both of them trembling and gasping at the intense pleasure, and jaehyun wraps a shaking hand loosely around his cock, their breathless moans mixing together.

when jungwoo comes, moaning into his ear, jaehyun swallows around a groan, arousal pooling and tightening in his gut when he feels the knot swell even _more_ , stretching jaehyun impossibly further and causing his thighs to shake.

“so good, baby,” jungwoo moans as he rides his high out, still rocking into jae. “so tight. such a good baby for me.”

jaehyun can't suppress the trembling moan that the praise pulls from him, and suddenly his back arches away from the sheets, damp with his sweat. everything bleeds together and becomes muted to jaehyun as his climax rushes over him in a breathtaking wave, jaehyun moaning and shuddering uncontrollably at the intensity.

jungwoo curses under his breath when jaehyun tightens around his cock, voice rough and spent, but it's enough to make jaehyun twitch and shake with each wave of pleasure washing over him.

jaehyun whimpers when he comes back to reality bit by bit and feel the knot still snug inside him, not leaving anytime soon. both men are panting, sticky with sweat and cum cooling on their stomachs, and jungwoo collapses on top of the elder weakly, muscles trembling.

jaehyun feels embarrassment flutter in his stomach the longer they lay together, realizing just how vulnerable he is to jungwoo in this moment and he shifts a bit, trying to hide his face and make himself as small as he feels. he grimaces when he feels some cum leak past the knot, warm and sticky, and stops wiggling so much.

jungwoo adjusts himself on the beta's chest in response to the movement, but doesn't seem to take note of jaehyun's bashfulness.

“i don't think i’ve come that hard before.” he laughs, embarrassed, then adds: “like ever.”

a new sensation makes jaehyun's stomach do a flip, but instead of shame, this time it's _pride_ in himself that he made jungwoo this way, and he blushes at the thought. instead of admitting the same himself, jaehyun settles on nodding shyly.

“we could do this again.” jungwoo rolls his head to look at jaehyun, neck barely straining at the awkward position. “if--you want to.”

jaehyun finds it extremely hard to control his excitement at the proposal, jerkily nodding his head with newfound arousal swimming through him already just at the offer of jungwoo knotting him again, and jungwoo giggles at his eagerness. “later?” he whispers, eyes round and hopeful.

“i just knotted you, and you already want more?” jungwoo teases with a lazy smile.

jaehyun's honest answer would be _fuck yeah, of course_ , but he settles on pouting and mumbling shyly, “i like it.”

jungwoo kisses his collarbone. “i'd be worried if you didn't. we're kind of stuck here for a while.”

it's not a good joke in the slightest, but jaehyun still laughs warmly and is rewarded with a cute giggle from jungwoo. a moment passes in comfortable silence, both dozing off in post sex bliss, before jaehyun asks again in a meel whisper: “later?”

he can feel jungwoo's small, sleepy smile against his chest. “later.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was embarrassing 


End file.
